A Oikawa
by Weise
Summary: Un sucesión de ideas que se hilan como pueden. El tic-tac, Miyazawa Kenji, la pupila dilatada y un beso en la frente. Cuando los pensamientos se colapsan dentro de tu cabeza, ponlo por escrito, y date valor .


**D** isclaimer: _Haikyuu!_ pertenece a _Furudate Haruichi_

* * *

 _A Oikawa, hola:_

Espero que me perdones por no responder ninguna de tus llamadas en lo que fue del día. Seguro te piensas que lo hice a propósito, y como siempre, llevas la razón. En lugar de apagarlo, o silenciarlo, lo dejé sonar por todo lo alto, para el fastidio de mis colegas del aula. El profesor terminó expulsándome de su clase, como debe ser. Quise explotar junto a él.

Akaashi y Kuroo también intentaron comunicarse conmigo. El más insistente fue Kuroo, y creo que su insistencia se debió en parte a ti, en parte a mí. Si necesitas saberlo, no le contesté ni a uno ni a otro.

Para que lo sepas, no estoy enojado. No contigo, ni con Kuroo, ni con Akaashi. No estoy enfadado con nadie en particular, pero con todos en general, sí. Te diste cuenta ayer, ¿no? Esta semana he amanecido cada día peor que el anterior. Llevo tardes y mañanas debatiéndome entre la depresión y la euforia. Y hoy…, qué mal rollo.

Estoy mal. Quiero protagonizar peleas donde no las hay. Quiero hacer daño. Quiero dejar sonar mi celular durante toda una clase para no ser el único desquiciado. Mi profesor y veinte compañeros más me han de odiar. Qué bueno, que me odien, qué me importa. Si me buscan pelea, se las daré. Encontrémonos a la salida del patio. Tú, alumno homofóbico que me tienes sangre en el ojo desde primer año; tú, niña de clase alta que te burlas a mis espaldas de mis disparatadas canas. Háblenme, diríjanme una sola palabra…, Chico Kawaii, pero tú no me dirijas la palabra.

No puedo evitar ser así.

Lo mejor que puedo hacer en estos casos, es ignorarte a ti, a Akaashi, a la niña de clase alta, a quien sea.

Esto es un _blackout_ mediático, y sin embargo, aquí estoy yo, redactando una carta. Me respalda la incoherencia en cada palabra, en cada gesto. Desde ahora llámame _Bokuto Incoherencias_.

Siendo objetivos, la niña clase alta no es tan mala persona. Hemos conversado varias veces. Dentro de todo, nos llevamos bien. Pero me cambia el filtro, me entra la paranoia, y todo se me presenta en su peor aspecto. El alumno homofóbico me tiene sangre en el ojo. Chico Kawaii, ¿qué hay de ti, Chico Kawaii?

No quiero verte en tu peor aspecto, ni hacerte sufrir por mis paranoias. Si lo pensamos, fue bueno no contestar tus llamadas. Pero te odio. Ya no me hables. Deja de insistir con el teléfono o terminaré lanzándolo por la ventana. Por lo demás, creo que puedo ser sensato incluso en la adversidad. La conversación que tuvimos ayer por teléfono iba de camino a terminar mal, ¿a que sí?

Olvida eso de que te odio, no es así.

Me gustas, me gustas mucho. Me gustas con todos tus defectos. Por ejemplo, tu manía de fregar los platos apenas terminas de comer —aceptemos que es defecto—; o que cambies constantemente de canal, sin decidirte por ningún programa. Te anudas tan mal los cordones que me dan ganas de regalarte unas tenis con velcros, y el exceso de azúcar que viertes en el café me produce diabetes a mí, a Kuroo, a Akaashi, a todos mis amigos.

Pero te quiero así. Así te quiero.

Si hubiésemos almorzado hoy, como habíamos acordado, te habría sacado en cara todo aquello que en realidad me da ternura y causa gracia. Y tal vez, quién sabe, habrían florecido a mis ojos otros muchos defectos que en realidad me traen sin cuidado. Habríamos discutido tanto que ambos terminaríamos dolidos y preocupados. Roncos de gritar, exprimidos de llorar. Una cosa siempre lleva a otra, y quizá, en la discusión infinita, nos habríamos hecho pedazos. O bien, yo nos habría hecho pedazos a ambos.

Es mejor que no nos hayamos visto hoy, ¿no crees tú también?

Con el filtro de percepción averiado, me persigue la desgracia. Apestamos. Tú, yo, Kuroo, y también Akaashi. Lo que más me deprime, es darme cuenta que mi percepción de la realidad depende del pie con el que me levante y, de todas formas, no poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

Es mejor amanecer de buenas. En inevitable amanecer de malas cada tanto.

No me llames, Oikawa. Espera a que yo te llame de vuelta. Hablaremos horas, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer. Contemplaremos juntos, tú de tu lado del teléfono y yo del otro, el cielo oscilar desde el rojo hasta el negro; salpicarse en manchas blancas y estelas pálidas. La Vía Láctea. ¿Lo has leído? _El tren nocturno de la vía láctea_. Como ya me sabía el final, el libro me supo nostálgico la primera vez que lo leí. Me gustaría relacionar el libro contigo, que eres como una estrella galáctica del espacio profundo.

¿Está bien dicho?  
¿«Estrella galáctica», «espacio profundo»?  
Quería sonar _cool_. Repetir las palabras que sueltas me hace quedar tonto.

Me deprimo. Siempre dices palabras tan lindas.  
Dime algo lindo. Algo como:

 _El tren nocturno de la vía láctea_.

Aquella historia protagonizada por niños me conecta irrevocablemente con mi yo de la primaria. Pudieron ser días mejores, ¿sabes? Pero el que recuerde tan poco de aquel tiempo, pienso yo, es una buena señal.

Dime algo lindo, dímelo ya. Algo de la forma en que Miyazawa Kenji describe la vía láctea. Algo que suene de esta manera:

.

 _Se dice que parece un río, también el rastro dejado por una corriente de leche.  
Si pensáis que la Vía Láctea es como un río de verdad, cada una de las pequeñas estrellas que la forman correspondería a la arena y los guijarros de su lecho. Y si pensáis que es como una corriente de leche, todavía se le parece más. Es decir, que las estrellas serían las pequeñas gotas de grasa que flotan en ella._

 _._

Lo leí por primera vez en el tejado de mi casa, bajo las estrellas galácticas del espacio profundo. Continúa como sigue:

.

 _Si nos preguntamos qué correspondería el agua de este río, la respuesta es el vacío que transmite la luz a cierta velocidad y en el que, por supuesto, también flotan el Sol y la Tierra. O sea, que nosotros vivimos dentro del agua de la Vía Láctea. Y si, desde dentro del agua de este río celeste, miramos en todas las direcciones, del mismo modo que ocurre con la verdad, que cuanto más profunda, más azul se ve, a lo lejos, en la profundidad de la Vía Láctea, podemos observar una infinidad de estrellas juntas, lo que la hace parecer blanquecina y borrosa._

 _._

Es una descripción hermosa. Su valor reside en dotar de belleza una explicación de la ciencia. Eso es arte. Los libros de textos deberían todos tener descripciones de este tipo. Cuando lees tus enciclopedias llenas de células y aminoácido, dime querido, ¿la ciencia deja entrar al arte en ella? Sin embargo, son descripciones como las de arriba las que nos recuerdan lo bella que es la naturaleza.

Necesitamos que nos recuerden muchas cosas. A mí me gusta Miyazawa Kenji, me gusta _El tren nocturno de la vía láctea_.

Fue Akaashi quien me contó el final. Se creería que ya me lo había leído por ser un clásico. Ese Akaashi…, me gustaría decir: «¡Ese Akaashi me causa tantos problemas!» y lo único cierto es que los problemas se los causo yo a él. Recuerda mandarle mis saludos a Akaashi. Dile que estoy de malas, pero que, dentro de todo, estoy bien. Dile que le perdono lo de _El tren nocturno de la vía láctea_. Dile todas las cosas que quieras. Hay que hablar más con Akaashi quien, si tiene un defecto, es que se preocupa demasiado por todos nosotros.

No es ni como tú ni como yo. Tampoco es como Miyazawa Kenji. Akaashi solo puede ser Akaashi.

Ahora no puedo subir al tejado, me lo he prohibido. Estoy de tan mal humor, Oikawa, especialmente conmigo mismo, que sería una fatalidad treparme al tejado. A mi favor puedo decir que, dentro de todo lo que ignoro de mí, me conozco demasiado en los aspectos más críticos.

Joder… me acuerdo que estoy enojado, y me acuerdo de mis profesores, del estudiante homofóbico, de la niña clase alta, y quiero pegarle patadas a todos.

Cuando uno está así de bestia, con tanta sangre en los pulmones, es mejor no hacer nada que pueda derivar en un riesgo físico. Admito que escribir ayuda. No a que esté de buenas, pero sí a que no esté de malas por todo. Me ayuda, ante todo, a ordenar la cabeza.

Muerte al estudiante homofóbico con sangre en el ojo; a la niña clase alta que otros días es mi amiga.

Nada ocurre como debe ser. ¿Va todo _tan_ mal? Va todo _muy_ mal. Imagina que hoy dejé el teléfono sonar y todos se enojaron conmigo. Y yo, que ya estaba apático, me enojé de vuelta. Y nadie quiso preguntarme por qué había hecho aquello o esto otro. Yo tampoco quería que me preguntaran. Las explicaciones son excusas que nadie tiene tiempo de escuchar ni entregar. El tiempo es el real problema. Es mejor no hablar porque el reloj no detiene su _tic-tac_. Avanzar, avanzar, _tic-tac, tic- tac._ Tú mismo, al leer esta carta, estas desperdiciando un montón de _tic-tacs_. Y es mi culpa. Yo, que no soy diferente a _ellos_ , actúo pensando en nada más que en _mi_ reloj personal.

No hablemos. Dejemos de hablarnos una semana, o un mes completo de ser necesario. Luego todo volverá a ser como antes, lo prometo.

Espérame. Dejemos de hablarnos y escribámonos cartas.

Y dale mis saludos a Akaashi. También a Kuroo. Si puedes ponerte en contacto con la niña clase alta y decirle que la quiero y que me disculpe, te lo agradeceré en eterno. Se llama Fumi-chan, estudia en mi facultad. Sus padres importan vinos y pianos.

Si puedes hablar también con Kuroo, dile que, aunque sé que estoy de malas y por lo tanto mi visión y sentir se han distorsionado, estoy enojado con él. Ya no me acuerdo el motivo, pero siempre es bueno estar enojado con Kuroo, porque es de los que luego te hacen favores a modo de disculpas. Anótalo en algún lado como un consejo.

Y habla también con Tsukishima. Con Tsukki-kun. Pregúntale si puedo adoptarlo. ¿Quieres adoptarlo tú también? Tsukki-kun necesita mucho amor. Es un chico amoroso. Es demasiado _cool_ para admitir que necesita un abrazo, o una palabra de ánimo, y por ello en nosotros recae el deber de velar por todo aquello que calla.

¡Bah! Creo que ya no estoy tan enojado.

Creo que esta situación ha sido una tontería, otra vez. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Me quiero morir! Siempre, siempre, tengo que volver enorme los inconvenientes más insulsos y pequeños. Y siempre, pero siempre, importunar a otros con mis inconvenientes insulsos y pequeños.

Ese alumno homofóbico quizá ni lo sea. Sus ojos son café, muy típicos.

Menos mal que no contesté el teléfono.

Si me llamas ahora, prometo contestar el teléfono esta vez. Hablaremos toda la noche. De todas formas, tienes plan de minutos ilimitados, así que no seas tacaño y llámame.

Llámame ahora, llámame ya.

Y contemplemos juntos las estrellas. Podríamos leer _El tren nocturno de la vía láctea_ , por turnos. Has de tener un ejemplar en tu casa, o en su defecto, tu compañero de piso Iwa-chan ha de tenerlo. Empezaré a leer yo hasta que se me seque la garganta, luego continuarás tú. Cuando te sientas ahogado, retomaré del punto que has quedado, y así sucesivamente nos intercalaremos en la lectura.

Al finalizar, nos treparemos cada uno a nuestros tejados de nuestras casas —o bien yo al techo de la mía y tú al ático de tu edificio—, y recortaremos mil estrellitas en papel de diario. Llenemos un bote con estrellas de papel. Y luego se las lanzamos a Akaashi, en la cabeza, en plan venganza. No voy a olvidar que, a mis siete u ocho años, no lo sé, Akaashi me arruinó un libro. Es el único error que ha cometido Akaashi en toda su vida, ¿qué se puede concluir de ello?

Que es un buen tipo ese Akaashi.

Tú y yo cometemos varios errores. Lo nuestro, ¿será también un error de esos?

Ojalá que lo sea. Porque es más fácil si nos equivocamos ambos. No dejes que solo sea error mío.

Hazme ese favor y vuelve a llamarme hoy, Oikawa.

Ya no estoy de malas. Pero es ingenuo afirmar que por no estar de malas estoy de buenas. De pronto me he sentido tan triste, Oikawa. Es la nostalgia de la vía láctea. Puedo ver, a través del cristal de mi habitación, las casas amarillas y las casas blancas, las casas de techos de teja borgoña, y las casas con balcón bajo sus ventanas. Casas iguales unas con otras, todas apiñadas en la misma urbanización. Todas recortándose en orden en el cielo lleno de contaminación. Todas perfectamente pintadas; todas con las mismas cortinas blancas. Las cortinas venían de regalo con la casa. Yo fui el único que cambió sus cortinas porque las incineré en mi niñez. Papá cometió el error de regalarme un juego de química y yo me extralimité en las cantidades de reactivos. La química me enseñó que _más_ no siempre es _mejor_. Recuérdame invitarte a casa algún día para enseñarte mis cortinas.

¿Tú también me quieres?

Soy tan estúpido.

Estaba con unos colegas de Fukurodani. Sarukui, a quien llamamos Mono, salía con dos chicas a la vez. Una de ellas se enteró que no había exclusividad y casi le arranca el ojo con un alicate. La otra, quien sabía la existencia de una implicada más, se sintió decepcionada porque esperaba montarse un trío, así que también lo dejó. En menos de una semana quedó doblemente soltero, si acaso algo así es posible. Para que te hagas una idea de la clase de amigos que tengo. El asunto es que el ojo del Mono no se recuperó, y ahora tiene un problema de pupila dilatada. Aquello lo tenía tan deprimido que Konoha organizó, en palabras suyas, un _paripé_. Bien, sea lo que sea eso, si acaso empleó correctamente la palabra, terminamos todos en un bar: Konoha, Mono, Komiyan y yo. Washio no pudo asistir —como era de esperarse de alguien que está estudiando en el extranjero—, y a Shirofuku nadie le avisó. Así que ya no permitiremos a Konoha organizar nada. Es que realmente no puede hacer nada bien. Shirofuku se supone que es una colega de las más preciadas por ser la única _dama._

Me cae re bien ese Konoha. No sirve, como bien dice Shirofuku. Quizá no la invitó a postas, porque se han odiado desde que se conocen y actualmente se odian con más frecuencia porque Shirofuku tiene novio. Eso debe de ser amor. Todos nos imaginamos que terminarán casados, pero ambos son tan idiotas que vamos a tener que esperar al menos diez años más para que se sinceren y revelen sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Es bonito esto de seguir la historia de amor entre dos de tus amigos, ¿cierto?, pero causa impotencia ver que toman malas decisiones. Yo realmente no puedo imaginar a Konoha ni a Shirofuku comprometidos con terceras personas, aunque Shirofuku actualmente tenga novio. Es un imbécil de lo más monumental, uno de estos cretinos de primera, y Konoha no hace nada de nada, porque es aún más cretino que un cretino de primera.

Es un buen tipo ese Konoha. No estoy enojado. Konoha es tonto. Me siento inquieto.

Lo importante, lo que te quería decir, es una cosa que mencionó el Mono esa noche. Esto ocurrió hace poco, hace unos días, y quizá sea eso, eso mismo, el detonante del humor de mierda que me ha acompañado para donde vaya, toda la semana. Desde ahora no voy a seguir desvariando.

¿Te acuerdas cuando te pregunté si querías acompañarme con unos colegas a un bar? Tú tenías una montaña de libros por tragar, y otra montaña de controles por leer y corregir. Me preguntaste qué tan esencial era tu presencia allí, y yo, que me di cuenta que tenías trabajo por hacer, te dije «Poco. Poco y nada», para que no te sintieras mal por mí. De todas maneras, ellos tampoco esperaban que fueras.

Es solo que me hace una ilusión que conozcas a mis amigos de preparatoria. Todos ellos han sido muy amables conmigo. No pensé que resultarías tan importante para mí, pero así ha salido. Quiero compartirte con mis amigos.

Ese Mono es muy especial. Su rostro sonríe incluso en la adversidad y la disconformidad, incluso sin su consentimiento, y la pupila dilatada le añade tal aire de misterio que queda bien con esa sonrisa. Mono sigue sin acostumbrarse a su nueva apariencia, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, por eso es que sigue sonriendo. Es una buena persona ese Mono. No maneja el concepto de fidelidad pero es una buena persona.

Entre tragos de sake le pedimos su versión de los hechos, si acaso había una. Dijo algo como esto:

—Ojalá pudiera enamorarme solo de una persona, pero no funciona así conmigo. No es algo que pueda controlar, y tampoco sé cómo lidiar con ello. En el momento en que decido ser sincero con quien sea mi novia, en el mejor de los casos cree que la estoy dejando. Sé que no es una buena excusa. ¿Serviría de algo decir que en el fondo soy un romántico? Si fuera más valiente, o más inteligente, lo haría de otro modo, pero no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro. Sin embargo, limitar mi felicidad, cuando no se siente plena si se restringe a una persona únicamente…, eso tampoco es de valientes o inteligentes.

»Y cuando me dicen: "solo es posible amar a una persona y lo sabes", me descompenso. ¿Cómo alguien puede estar tan seguro de mis sentimientos para incluso corregirme? Ojalá fuera una calentura, de verdad, en ese caso sería más fácil de sobrellevar. "Solo es posible amar a una persona", ¡qué cuentos! Si solo fuese posible amar a una persona, ¿qué hay de nuestros padres y hermanos?, ¿de nuestros amigos?, ¿es que siempre _sabemos_ quién es nuestro favorito? Yo no supe decir un favorito porque no había uno, y he terminado con un alicate en el ojo, así las cosas.

—¿No tienes un amigo favorito? —le pregunté yo.

—Los amo a todos demasiado —y luego añadió—: quizá a Konoha no tanto. Te olvidaste de invitar a Yuki-san, y eso te resta demasiado.

Nos reímos de Konoha y lo que siguió de la noche fue hablar de Shirofuku y su novio nuevo, que cuando iban a terminar, que cuando Konoha se iba a declarar, y que Konoha tenía que pagar por todo lo que habíamos consumido por ser más cretino que un cretino de primera.

Y podría resumirse en que todo terminó allí. Debí dejarlo terminar allí. Al mente funciona de maneras extrañas, y al día siguiente, cuando me preguntaste qué tal me fue con mis colegas, un recuerdo se infiltró en mis pensamientos.

No se trataba de Komiyan ebrio bailando sobre la mesa, ni de Konoha juntando las monedas para pagar toda nuestra deuda, sino al Mono, con el brillo enigmático de su mirada, sentenciándome de por vida:

 _¿Cómo alguien puede estar tan seguro de mis sentimientos para incluso corregirme?_

—Estuvo…, ya sabes. Simplemente _estuvo_ —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirte.

Mientras lo escribo, no sé si es idiota o es inteligente. No puede ser inteligente quedarse pegado tantos días con una frase así que tiene que ser de idiotas: soy un imbécil. Pero mejor júzgalo tú, dime si vale la pena filosofar estos temas: ¿qué faculta a una persona adueñarse de sentimientos ajenos? ¿Qué tan ajeno resulta un tercero? Yo que suelo dudar de mis emociones, me confundo y no estoy seguro de lo que siento, estas palabras me desconciertan.

Llamé a Komiyan, para que me lo explicara. Quizá debí llamar a Mono, pero creí que lo mejor sería buscar un segundo punto de vista. Komiyan, quien no entendió mi predicamento, me respondió esto:

—Saru está demasiado adelantado para estos tiempos. A mí también me cuesta comprender su conducta, pero soy su amigo, y en lugar de poner reparo, acepto sus palabras y sonrío.

Debí haberlo hablado contigo, ahora me doy cuenta. Entonces no me di cuenta, y seguí la conversación de la siguiente manera:

—¿Es cierto que estuvo enamorado de hasta seis chicas al mismo tiempo?

—Eso ocurrió tras egresar de preparatoria. Pero no salió con las seis, solo con una; sin embargo, pensaba en las otras cinco a diario. Las feministas lo tienen fichado.

—Cuando aún no salía con Oikawa lo tenía en la mente todo el tiempo. No puedo imaginar qué es tener a seis personas pegadas en la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

—El infierno. O el cielo. Depende de cómo se miré.

—No depende de cómo se mire. Depende de cómo lo sienta el enamorado. A eso pienso que iba Saru. La empatía no tiene cabida si antepones prejuicios, pero aunque no los haya, sigues sin estar en sus zapatos.

—Estas buscándole coherencia a las palabras de un borracho despechado. No te comas la cabeza, Bokuto.

—Aunque muchas veces no estoy seguro de lo que siento, Oikawa siempre sabe…, Y yo también, pese a no estar seguro de mí, creo saber qué siente Oikawa. Es posible entender los sentimientos de un tercero del mismo modo que un tercero puede entender los míos. Un tercero no necesariamente es un ajeno. Se puede formar un vínculo, o bien existe un matiz allí. ¿En qué caso es válido afirmar tal cosa? ¿Y cuándo lo contrario?

—Eso, no me hagas caso.

Komiyan era el libero de Fukurodani y actualmente juega en la misma posición en el equipo de su facultad. Fue bendecido con el don de la ocurrencia y debido a ello se le puede considerar una persona graciosa. De verdad que me gustaría que asistieras a alguna de nuestras esporádicas reuniones. Te caerían bien. Konoha, Komiyan, Mono, Washio y Shirofuku, los cinco.

De todas formas, aunque Komiyan sea ocurrente, nunca logra responder mis dudas y es más intriga lo que siembra. Luego de hablar con él, he intentado no pensar demasiado, y por no pensar, creo que es eso lo que me tiene descompensado.

Pero no puedo saberlo. Solo puedo hipotetizar al respecto.

No lo sé, Oikawa. Quizá debí contestarte el teléfono en lugar de dejarlo sonar. Releo la carta y caigo en cuenta que es un predicamento que no amerita tanto alboroto. _Tic-tac, tic-tac_ , tengo sangre en el ojo.

¿Y si me llamas, Oikawa?

Pero no me llames obligado. Llámame porque es lo que crees correcto, ahora que sabes qué pienso.

Al menos llama a Fumi-chan. Me siento avergonzado. Mis compañeros de clases son todos unos mierdas, salvo la clase alta de Fumi-chan.

Es un buen libro _El tren nocturno de la vía láctea_. Sé que no te gusta leer, pero aquel seguro te lo conoces de derecha a izquierda, a menos que me hayas mentido respecto a todo tu rollo espacial.

Cuando me pongo a pensar qué tanto te conozco a ti versus qué tanto me conoces tú a mí…, ¿llevo las de perder?

Escribir no ayuda a ordenar la cabeza, sino a crear interrogantes nuevas que, en retrospectiva, me daré cuenta que no tienen otro valor que dejar mi mente enferma en evidencia.

Mejor llámame mañana. Finjamos que no ha pasado nada.

.

.

De tanto en tanto Koutarou entra en un ciclo que es imposible empezar de retratar. Su cerebro se enciende, se excita, y no deja de trabajar. Pero trabaja y trabaja y no hay resultados. Trabaja y trabaja y lo único que logra es extenuarse. El propio flujo de sus pensamientos lo distrae de su objetivo, y termina navegando a la deriva, perdido en un mar de ideas inacabadas que amenazan con ahogarlo al más leve descuido.

—Ponlo por escrito —le sugerí cierto día que, en la ebullición de sus emociones, era incapaz de juntar ni dos palabras—, y date valor. Aduéñate de lo que sientes, de lo que piensas, y no te dejes abrumar por la corriente.

Lo que tiene la escritura es que, necesariamente, disminuye el ritmo. No se puede escribir a la misma velocidad con la que se piensa, especialmente si es a mano, y por ello acabé comprándole a Koutarou un set de cartas y esquelas con motivos de _Totoro_ , para que liberara allí las ideas que se mezclaban y enredaban en su cabeza.

Desde entonces, recibo cartas de parte de Koutarou cada vez que se estanca en un ciclo. No hay nada que pueda esconder una carta. Si da el caso que no halla las palabras, la caligrafía lo delate, e inevitablemente a mí se me caen unas lágrimas. No dejo de pensar en que sus dedos que rozan mis cabellos, estuvieron también detenidos en las líneas de la esquela. Debo ser fuerte por ambos.

Mientras pensaba qué podía hacer yo tras recibir su última carta, vi a Konoha, en el transporte público. Se bajó del coche de metro en la siguiente estación. Lo seguí.

—¿Konoha-kun? —El chico me escudriño sin decir palabra—. Soy Oikawa, Oikawa Tooru, el…

—El _piernas_ de Bokuto, ya me acuerdo.

Me anoté lo de _piernas_ para mejor otro momento y decidí ir al grano del asunto.

—¿Me puedes indicar la dirección de Boku-chan?

Mientras me dibujaba un mapa en mi antebrazo, le pregunté si había suerte con Shirofuku-chan. Se tornó rojo al tiempo que lo negaba todo, y fue así como me tomé mi venganza por lo de _piernas_.

Antes de volver a tomar el transporte público, pasé por una tienda a por un periódico, un jarro de tapa rosca de medio litro y tijeras. También compré un ejemplar barato de _El tren nocturno a la vía láctea_ en un local de libros usados. Cuando llegué a casa de Bokuto empezaban a brotar las primeras estrellas.

«Asómate a la ventana» le escribí por mensaje de texto.

Un cintillo de toalla sujetaba sus cabellos disparejos. Con los ojos desorbitados, saltó al árbol que daba a su ventana y al llegar a tierra firme se abalanzó a mis brazos.

—Gracias —fue cuanto dijo—. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Quise decirle que era un tonto. Quise decirle que lo amaba. El dijo _gracias, gracias, gracias_ y yo lo contuve para que no se desplomara.

Pasamos la noche sobre el tejado. Las manualidades no son mi fuerte, pero como pude, llené un jarro con estrellas de papel mientras Koutarou leía en voz alta _El tren de la vía láctea_. Se interrumpía cada dos párrafos para darme su opinión, o preguntarme la mía, y yo respondía lo que se me ocurría.

No puedo decir que los problemas se hayan solucionado. Tengo una decena de cartas en sobres y esquelas de _Totoro_ guardadas en un pequeño cofre que compré con ese objetivo. Mañana volveré a comprar más sobres y esquelas para Koutarou. Mañana —es algo que siempre pienso—, será un nuevo día.

—¿Crees que a Akaashi le gustarán estas estrellas? —le pregunté a Koutarou antes de volver a casa—. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, tienes que saberlo.

—¿Me las puedo quedar yo? Ya le haremos otras a Akaashi. Estas están muy lindas.

—Antes de venir hacia acá me encontré con tu amigo Konoha-kun. Me llamó _piernas_. ¿Algo que no me hayas contado, Boku-chan?

Bokuto se ruborizó por completo.

—Es una tontería, no quieres saberlo. —Pero me lo explicó de todas maneras—. Fue una conversación sin sentido. Me han preguntado qué es lo que más me gusta de ti y me he puesto muy nervioso. Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. No puedo creer que Konoha lo haya mencionado.

—Ya veo —empezaba a comprender el verdadero origen de su estado caótico—. Oye, no tienes por qué saber qué es lo que más te gusta de mí. Además mis piernas son bonitas, ¿cierto?

—Ya cállate.

—Son preguntas difíciles. No tiene que haber un motivo, o un aspecto favorito. ¿Tú tienes un amigo favorito?

—Konoha es un idiota.

Le di un último beso en la frente.

—Al terminar la práctica de vóley de mañana invitaremos a Tsukki a comer con nosotros. ¿Qué dices, Boku-chan?

—Tsukki no va a aceptar.

—Entonces lo obligaremos. No tengo inconveniente con adoptarlo si eso deseas, pero no quiero ser yo el papá pesado. Vas a tener que poner de tu parte.

Alcancé a abordar el último tren. Quizá su verdadero problema es que el desorden mental le impide ser sincero. No postergaré más la compra de nuevos sobres y esquelas. O quizá sea mejor opción un diario de vida, o en su defecto un bloc de notas.

Espero que amanezca sin nubes. Que aparezca un sol radiante que lo ilumine todo.

Olvidé pedirle a Koutarou que me enseñará sus cortinas.

Pero mañana será un nuevo día.

* * *

 **E** l verdadero mérito de este OS es que lo escribí en el celular. He estropeado mi computador porque soy torpe, pero el final del capítulo 243 me dejó afectada. Más de lo mismo, podrán decir. Yo también lo pienso. Está flojo, pero al menos es sincero. Me embargó más la emoción que la inspiración, y desde el teléfono, solo escribí, escribí, escribí. ¿Una suerte de fluir de la conciencia? No-lo-sé. _Hashtag_ del día: #SinNeuronaConCorazón

 _ **E**_ _l tren nocturno de la vía láctea_ es un libro real escrito por Miyazawa Kenji (1986-1933). Los extractos aquí presentes fueron publicados al español por Editorial Satori, traducción de Montse Watkins.

 **H** asta otra.

 **J** apiera **C** larividencia - _Weise_


End file.
